The Green Jedi
by Xander867
Summary: When the war comes to his home world, Jaden Halcyon must embrace his Jedi heritage and accept the role of a Jedi Knight in order to save his home, his people and the one he loves. Some may say one Jedi will make no difference but time and again in history has a single Jedi altered the outcome of a battle to favor his or her desires.
1. Invasion

_Invasion  
_

_As far as dreams went this one was very strange. Even for him._

_In a large room filled with an amber glow a man stood. He was concealed in tattered green robes and hood with a golden aura falling off him like solar radiation from a star. The man eyes were pure white and blazed with power that sent an overwhelming feeling to all the people in the room. _

_From a distance Jaden Halcyon watched in a disembodied state as the glowing man stood before the people. Jaden knew this was a dream and he knew it couldn't be real but still, the glowing man looked so familiar and yet so distant. _

_The glowing man raised both hands and the whole room shook violently. The man kept his hands raised high and the power around him swelled to a focal point. A bright flash of light emitted from him and Jaden found himself blinded and falling into darkness…_

**Day 1  
57****th**** Corona Star Avenue, Apartment #210, Coronet City**

A sharp wailing siren tore Jaden out of his sleep. He shot up in his bed with both hands on his head, fingers running through his short brown hair. He blinked his emerald green eyes several times before they were able to focus. It took him a few moments to stop reeling from the dream and focus on the sudden outburst of noise. Jaden kicked off the bed sheets and ran over to the window of his downtown apartment.

The whole city was in panic. Fellow Corellian citizens were all running in one direction down the streets as speeders and hover cars weaved and dodged around each other in a mad rush to get somewhere. One vehicle flew so close to Jaden's window that it nearly shattered it.

The people on the streets were all screaming at each other to get out of the way or trying to find loved ones. Some looters were tearing apart the recently abandoned tapcafe that Jaden liked to frequent. The sounds of window smashing, vehicles crashing and people yelling all melded with the alarm sirens being emitted from the street level post that were placed throughout Coronet City, the capital of the Corellia.

Jaden didn't understand what everyone was running from until he looked up. His jaw dropped as the sunlight from above was being blocked out by the durasteel hulls of a thousand Separatist warships. Coronet City was under attack!

Jaden's feet began to move before he told them to. He was dressed in a white shirt under his favorite worn brown leather jacket with loose fitting grey pants and trekking boots by the time he was out of the apartment.

The turbo lift elevators were locked up so Jaden had to take the stairs to the street level, cursing the entire way down. He cursed at the Separatist for invading. He cursed at the dream that kept him asleep for so long. He cursed the Corellian Security Force, or CorSec, for not being able to fend off the interlopers. He cursed at the whole blasted planet for being invaded. And he finally cursed himself for living in an apartment situated on the top floor of a two hundred and two story building!

By the time he reached the bottom he had recited over a hundred different curses in his head. Corellians were well known for their inventive cursing.

Jaden busted out the apartment building lobby and into the chaotic streets with his heart hammering and sweat dripping from his brow. Immediately he was swept up in the rush of the thousands of Corellians running for safety. Jaden just went with the flow of humans and other species with his feet just barely skipping across the ground. The people were pushing and shoving like rabid animals with all sense of order escaping them.

The crowd he was in was rushing towards the capital building, Coronet Hall, as it was supposedly the safest and most fortified building in the city. Jaden could also see the hundreds of star ships operated by desperate pilots take to the sky and trying to break through the flotilla of Separatist warships. Corellians were also well known for their headstrong and highly skilled piloting. Still, most of the small ships were being blasted out the sky by the heavy cannons on the Separatist Dreadnaughts.

As the crowd entered the wider streets of the Government Distract, Jaden could move on his own accord again. The black and blue block shaped structure ahead was Coronet Hall. Its stairs leading into the grand entrance hall were being covered up by citizens rushing inside like ants on a mound. A few CorSec officers were trying to maintain order and get everyone inside but it was to no avail. Everyone was running for their lives, you can't expect them to get to safety in a calm and orderly fashion.

Just as he was about to ascend the stairs into the building Jaden heard a loud crash. He spun on his heels and found two speeder cars had crashed into each other and were wrecked on the side of the street. One of them was a civilian craft and the other a CorSec vehicle.

Once again he cursed at himself for his conscious. He bolted into the flow of people and pushed his way towards the speeder cars. A few times he got winded by a shoulder blow to the chest and a few other times he nearly flew off his feet from the crashing waves of panicking civilians. He persevered as he knew someone was in danger and needed help, he knew he had to do something, and he couldn't help himself. He cursed again.

When he got to the wreck a pair of CorSec officers had climbed out of their vehicle and were trying to get the rear seat door open. The civilian driver in the other vehicle had already climbed out and stumbled his way into Coronet Hall. The CorSec speeder was on its side with noxious yellow fluid bleeding out of smashed fuel lines.

"Come on corporal, get it open!" A female CorSec officer yelled over all the background noise as she stood on the topside of the speeder and tried to pull the door free with her legs bent and back arched. A male officer, the corporal, was standing on the ground and using a pipe to pry the window open.

The male corporal had the look of fear in his eye. "It won't budge captain! Fuel's leaking everywhere! If we don't get her out soon–"

"I know, keep trying!" The female captain looked over to Jaden with a furious glare. "You, civilian, help us get the passenger out. Now!"

Jaden couldn't tell if her harsh tone was from panic or rudeness but either way he wanted to help. He climbed to the top of the car, standing opposite to the captain, and they both pulled as the corporal used his pipe to try to pry the door free.

Every second passed with the puddle of fuel getting bigger and bigger and threatened to be ignited by the slightest of sparks. The speeder door had been smashed closed by the impact and the effort of the three wasn't making any progress.

Jaden cursed as he could see droid drop ships descending upon the city with an army of battle droids ready to take control. If he was going to save a life he was going to have to do it his way.

"You two, get back," Jaden said.

The captain glared at him. "I'm not abandoning her! No one is!"

Jaden tried to remain calm despite all the distraction around him. "We're not leaving anyone behind, it just that you two are in the way. I can get this door open myself."

The captain moved to reject Jaden's order but she suddenly found herself being picked up by an invisible grip. She was levitated off the vehicle and gently dropped next to her subordinate on the street. The sudden anomaly made the officers go speechless.

Lowering his hand from the female officer, Jaden bent down and yelled into the blacked out window. "Hey, hold on to something in there!"

He jumped off the speeder with surprising agility and raised two hands towards it. As he dug deep into concentration the vehicle slowly tipped forward and then slammed onto its belly right side up. The jammed door buckled, cringed and then flew off its hinges in a matter of seconds.

Jaden wasted no time in waiting for the stunned officers to react. He stepped up to the speeder and extended a hand inside the darkened passenger area. A soft hand met his and held on tightly. With great care he pulled her out and carried her in his arms.

The passenger was a lot younger, and more beautiful, than Jaden had expected. Instead of some corporate VIP or wealthy citizen he found a young woman in his arms. She was Corellian like him, white skin with black-brown hair that stopped on top of the shoulder. Her dark brown eyes were stunning to look at and Jaden could guess she was around his age, seventeen. A spot of blood was on her forehead along with several bruises along the left side of her body. Jaden could feel that she was pain but also in great relief.

"Th-thank you…" The young woman sounded shaken to the core. Jaden hoped he hadn't scared her by using his power to save her.

"Don't mention it," He gave her a reassuring smile that told her everything was going to be alright.

The captain checked the woman for injuries before taking her into her own arms, showing that she was stronger than she looked. "Enough standing around, move it!"

The CorSec officers carried the woman into Coronet Hall with Jaden just a few steps behind them. He grimaced as he heard and thunderous boom from behind him. No doubt it was the CorSec speeder finally exploding from all the fuel leaking out of it. To think that could've been him if he hadn't taken the initiative.

He was the last ones to enter and the grand entrance hall doors were closed by another group of CorSec officers. An energy shield was then activated and shrouded the entire complex in an impregnable veil of ultraviolet blue energy. Nothing could get through that, or so Jaden thought or at least hoped.

The grand entrance hall was cavernous and filled to the brim with refugees. The unfortunate people were all seated along the floor, walls and the double staircase that led to a second level terrace overlooking the room. The young woman he rescued was carried off by her CorSec escorts, leaving Jaden behind. Finding a nice corner to collapse in, Jaden let out a deep breath and tried to get a bearing on the situation.

Just an hour ago he was having another one of his strange dreams, now he was sitting in an overcrowded room with nothing but the clothes on his back. He thanked the Corellian gods that his parents were on a business trip to Coruscant. It made him cringe at the thought of his mother crying once she hears about the invasion but at least she wouldn't be crying about his death. That is if she knew he was still alive.

His powers always had his parents worried but they knew it made him special and more than likely to survive. For years he's practiced with them and for years he also hid them from nearly everyone. If everyone knew he was a Force-sensitive they would instantly treat him as something else. As a person who had an unfair advantage in life. He did not want that and today was the only exception that he has ever used his powers in public. Saving a life was worth giving up the secret. Then again the people were too panicked to notice anything so hopefully no one knew or cared.

One thing he didn't quite understand is why the Separatist would invade his home world. Corellia was but a stone's throw away from the Galactic Republic capital, Coruscant. True Corellia possessed some of the largest shipyards and factories in the galaxy not to mention some of the best pilots but that hardly made them the biggest target for the Confederacy. If the droid armies were able to drill this deep into the heart of the Republic then there reach must stretch father than Jaden wanted to think about. What he did want to think about was what was he going to do next?

The future seemed bleak for everyone. It made Jaden wonder what he would do now with his home probably being torn apart by malevolent scavengers or by battle droids. He was essential homeless, just like the rest of his people. Corellians weren't the sort to just sit around like this. Once everyone's fear was replaced with anger there will be more bloodshed than ever. A Corellian never gives up and never submits. His people were also the rebels in the galaxy, always objecting to the higher authority of the Galactic Republic and the war it started. Once the people began to resist the Separatist invasion there will be much chaos and Jaden could only wonder if he was going to be a part of it or stay well away from it.

Now that he thought about it, he felt kind of proud that he was the only one who wasn't panicking at the moment. He was the one calm being in the sea of emotions around him. Babies cried as their mothers tried to silence them with words of false hope and children were asking their parents when they could go home. Many civilians were complaining to the CorSec officers and demanding answers to why the Separatist took over the planet so easily.

Feeling as though there was nothing else to do at the moment, Jaden got as comfortable as possible against the wall and closed his eyes. Before slipping back into his sleep he thought about the beautiful woman he had rescued and wondered what her name was…

**Seems slow for now but it picks up in second and third chapter. Promise. **

**Thank you for reading,  
Xander867**


	2. Odds

_Odds_

**Day 3  
Coronet Hall Cafeteria, Coronet City**

The food was as scarce as it was terrible. A bowl of grey pasty substance lay in front of him and all Jaden could do was stare at it. The paste was said to be full of essential vitamins and minerals that can sustain a human for a whole day. Not like the nutritional value mattered much if you couldn't eat it without your stomach rebelling. But people were desperate and ate anything the CorSec officers fed them.

Sitting close to him along the side wall of the room was a large family of Twi'leks, two parents and eight children in total. The food and water was divided evenly amongst families depending on size. But still the parents, especially the father, looked like they were about to pass out from either stomach sickness or lack of food. The children crowded around them and huddled together, trying to share comfort and pray that relief would come soon.

One of the Twi'lek children, a tan skinned little girl, was looking at Jaden's bowl with prodding eyes as her lekku hung in front of her shoulders.

He knew a starving child when he saw one. With a subtle wave of his hand the bowl lifted an inch off the floor and slid over to the little girl.

The Twi'lek starred at the bowl in amazement as it floated before her and then cautiously took it into her hands. A bright smile came to her face as she bowed and turned to her family, presenting the food for all of them to share.

It brought a warm feeling to his heart to see a family tied together so closely. It made him think of his own family and friends, it made him wonder if they were all alright.

"Are you the Force user?" A strong female voice said to him.

Jaden hadn't noticed woman standing right next to him. He looked up and saw it was the same female CorSec captain from the first day of the invasion, the rude one that is. By her side was the corporal along with a squad of four armed CorSec officers with blaster rifles.

"I'm not sure what you mean officer," Jaden said and pushed himself up from his cross legged position to level his eyes with the captain's.

The captain's hair was tied back in a braided tail with a thin red scar running from the top of her left eyebrow to the bottom of her chin. Her solid grey eyes were impossible to read and her pale skin made her look like a ghost.

"Are you or are you not the Force user?" She repeated, this time very loudly. Many around them, including the Twi'lek family, looked at Jaden. He felt like he was being accused of a crime. The officer's tone and all the attention weren't helping either.

Jaden sighed. "Yes, I can use the Force." Whispers immediately rose from those within earshot of his quiet confession.

"You're coming with us then," The officer said, glancing at her officers and nodding to them.

The squad of CorSec officers cleared a path through the refugees for the captain and Jaden to walk through. They left the cafeteria and began to walk down a long hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Jaden asked. The captain remained silent and kept her eyes forward.

"Why do you care I'm Force-sensitive?" Again silence.

His brow furrowed and then asked, "Am I under arrest or something?"

"You will be if you don't shut up," She growled.

He knew better than to challenge someone with a squad of armed officers at her back. No emotion came off her but the corporal who followed her like a lapdog was nervous. The corporal had a neatly trimmed buzz cut with thick eye brows and a stood at a minuscule five feet tall. His mind buzzed with anxiety and was easy to read. The four armed officers were like the corporal but slightly more hardened. Jaden guessed they never seen a Force-sensitive before. He can imagine them being worried about what he could do to them. That would explain such a _generous_ escort.

Throughout the walk Jaden had noticed they were going deeper and deeper into the building. They had passed through several layers of security, used two turbo lift elevators, and passed by many other CorSec officers. They were going down and Jaden could guess they were in some sort of bunker situated directly below Cornet Hall. No refugees were in sight as they weren't allowed this far back in the building. All the room Jaden saw would be useful in spreading out the refugees and giving them more space. But he doubt what was left of the security force could operate with a thousand refugees in their way.

The group finally came to a stop at an office door guarded by two sentries. The guards immediately recognized their captain and allowed her, Jaden and the corporal in.

The office was spacious and well decorated. A red silk couch sat in one corner with a holonet monitor mounted on the wall. Several Corellian style paintings hung from the wall with ornate tapestries covering the floor.

Behind an old fashion wooden desk sat a tall, solid man. His black hair was graying on the edges and the bulk of muscle was obvious under his businessmen's robes.

The captain stepped forward and saluted. "We brought the boy as ordered Senator,"

The man behind the desk looked passed the officer at Jaden with brown eyes that were as solid as marble stone.

"Thank you Captain Vila. That'll be all." A calm and serene voice he had but backed by a powerful set of lungs it was.

Captain Vila nodded and left the room with her corporal right behind her. When the door slid shut the man stood up and walked over to Jaden.

"Hello son, I'm Senator Garm Bel Ibis. It's a pleasure to meet you." His hand shake was firm and crushing.

Jaden immediately recognized the name. Anyone who uses the holonet would know who Garm Bel Ibis was. He was the senator of the Corellian sector and one of the strongest voices in the Galactic Senate. He had opposed the Military Creation Act that authorized the use of clones and he also disagreed with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine on all manners that gave the chancellorship more executive power.

"It's a pleasure sir," Jaden said and Garm led him to the nearby couch. Jaden sank into the sofa and thought it was a cloud at first. He had been sleeping on the floor for the past three days so it was a delightful feeling to experience.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to come down to my office. I'd like to apologize for interrupting your meal and having you escorted by a team of officers." He jerked his finger at the door. "The latter was at Captain Vila's insistence."

"It's alright sir, I wasn't going to eat it anyways." He grimaced with embracement as that last statement came across him as rude but the senator just smiled. "But you're correct about me having questions." One of them was: was it necessary to spill my guts in front of everyone? But he of course wouldn't dare say that. He hasn't quiet deciphered if Garm meant any harm to him.

Garm spoke up. "Then let me explain. A few days ago you helped Captain Vila and Corporal Denis rescue a girl from a speeder wreck. The officers I dispatched were supposed to bring her here safely but the crash nearly killed her. If it wasn't for you and your Jedi powers she might not be with us today."

Jaden shook his head and insisted, "I'm no Jedi, just a guy with some Force-sensitivity." Garm's eyes seemed so familiar. "Is she alright?" Jaden asked.

Garm grinned. "More than alright, she's brimming with energy. I swear she's been telling me every hour of every day how you ripped that speeder open like it were a can of nerf meat. She been asking for you too and it took my officers a while to find you in the thousands of citizens in the main building."

"She has?"

Garm nodded. "Yes and I won't keep you any longer. Go see her and come straight back here. I have something important to discuss with you."

Jaden nodded and was escorted by the same captain and corporal to a private medical wing of the underground bunker. He entered one of the private patient rooms alone with the officers waiting outside.

"It's you!"

Jaden had barely closed the door when he heard the voice cry out in excitement. In a bed draped in white sheets was the young woman from before. Her gorgeous smile lit a fire in Jaden's stomach and he felt instantly nervous.

"It's… nice to see you again." He silently cursed at his weakness for woman like her.

He walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed. "I hope you're alright. The crash looked pretty bad." Jaden said.

The woman shook her head with bandages wrapped around the forehead. "Barely got a scratch but dad insist I stay in here for further checkup."

"Dad?" Her eyes match Garm's almost perfectly. "You're the senator's daughter?"

She nodded and extended a hand. "Lilith Sal Ibis, it's a pleasure."

Jaden took the soft hand gently and shook it. He was starting to see the resemblance in her and Garm.

"So, does my savor have a name? Or am I going to have to guess?"

Jaden blushed. "Oh, well, I'll just save you the trouble of trying to figure it out. My name is Jaden Halcyon but my friends just call me 'Jay' for short." He cursed at his awkwardness.

Her bright smile continued to shine. "Thank you for saving me. I never felt so scarred in my life. The invasion was one thing but having to leave my house and scurried to dad's bunker in the middle of all that chaos was just terrifying."

"I'm sure it was. Everyone was in a hurry to get someplace safe. This invasion affected everyone."

"Yes it has but being saved by a Jedi seems to take the edge off things."

Jaden sighed. "I've already explained this to your father. I'm no Jedi. All I can do is move stuff and sense a few things."

Lilith cocked a slender eyebrow. "Could've fooled me. A real Jedi would have had trouble ripping a durasteel door off its hinges."

"Just because I'm not a Jedi doesn't mean I don't practice whenever I can." He said with a shrug.

"How come the Jedi never took you in when you were young?" Lilith asked.

"Parents," He explained. "And age. I was about three or four when they came for me. My parents refused to let me go as they were already attached to me. Plus I had passed the age limit already."

"That's unfortunate. I can tell you would've made an excellent Jedi." She complimented and brought about another blush from Jaden.

"Had I been taken away by them I would have never been able to save you." He commented.

Jaden must've been seeing things because he could've sworn that last comment put a little red on Lilith's cheeks.

"The Force does act in mysterious ways." She gave Jaden a sidelong look. "You know, I've always been interested in the Force and the Jedi. I find it fascinating how individuals can literally control the people and surroundings around them and shift galactic events whenever needed. One Jedi can topple whole armies with just his lightsaber and mind." She sighed. "I confess I'm jealous of you Jaden Halcyon. To feel the Force has always been a wild dream of mine."

"It's not as cool as it looks. It tends to bring about more trouble than you would imagine. I often find myself in troubling situations because of it and how I feel the compelling urge to help others." Not to mention the pile of confusing dreams he received ever so often.

"Like pulling helpless girls out of speeder wrecks?" She smirked and brought about a third blush. How she kept doing that Jaden did not know.

"Yes… umm, like that." He cursed himself again.

"Alright then, I've kept you away from daddy long enough. I know he's wants to talk to you as much as I do."

"You're right," He stood and stepped up to the door and paused. "I can always visit later if you want." He said with a half turned head. He wanted to hide his obvious redness.

Lilith smiled. "Yes, I'd like that. Take care, my Jedi hero."

That last comment was like a blaster bolt to the head. It made him dizzy. He found the CorSec officers were he had left them in the hall. Captain Vila had her arms folded and rolled her eyes as Jaden exited. She and her team escorted him back to Senator Ibis' office.

The senator was studying a tactical holo projection of Coronet City from behind his desk when Jaden entered. The blue three dimensional images showed a constantly updating map of the city with the zones that were occupied by droids marked in red. "Ah Jaden, you took longer than I had expected."

"I'm sorry sir, you're daughter had a lot to say."

The older man cocked a greying eyebrow. "I'm sure she has." Jaden was certain there was a double-meaning to that. "She always has had an interest in the Force. You could say me and her have that in common, amongst other things."

Garm stood and walked over to Jaden's side. "I'll get down to the point with you son. Corellia is in a crisis right now. Most of our security forces were either whipped out or captured and our fleet has been decimated. The Seps' have brought an entire armada into the system. They have nearly complete control of everything with Coronet Hall being the last bastion of our government. It may have energy shields keeping the droids out but that won't save us from starving to death. We have to fight back."

"What are you asking of me sir?" Jaden had a good idea what it was though.

Garm gave him a serious look. "All I have is a small branch of CorSec officers to keep the citizens safe. We need able body volunteers who are willing to fight for freedom. From this very building we will start a resistance movement that will push the Seps' right out of this sector of the galaxy. I'm asking you to be the first volunteer, my first recruit. You saved my daughter with your gift, so how would you like to save billions of more people?"

Jaden was slack jawed. "What you're asking for is far out of our reach. We cannot possibly have the strength to fight back whole armies of battle droids. My Force-sensitivity will hardly matter with those kinds of numbers."

The only thing Garm did was grin. "Big things have small beginnings. This is our beginning. We'll start with gathering weapons and supplies. We already have enough angry citizens ready to blow a hole in every droid they see. What we really need are people who can lead them."

"You're asking a seventeen year old with a few magic tricks to help start a rebellion?" This was clearly insane but there was a deep burning feeling within him that urged him to say yes. It was probably the 'will of the Force' again banging on his front door. "I'll help you however I can but I doubt I'll affect the odds that much."

Garm laughed and swung an arm around his neck. "Son we're Corellians, since when have we ever cared about the odds?"


End file.
